


El cantar de la Luna Oscura

by Aniram



Series: Yo, Lesba [1]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV), I Claudius
Genre: Angst, Caligula was a good bro before he went mad, Complots, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lesba needs a Hug, Lesba needs someone who loves her, Sibling Incest, Terrores Nocturnos, asesinato entre familiares, more tags to be add, venenos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniram/pseuds/Aniram
Summary: Es la inocencia perdida, es la vejez negada y unas lágrimas prohibidas: Livia vive desesperada. De olvido vive y de olvido muere, como planta en jardín olvidado. Sabiendo que nadie la quiere, sabiendo que nadie la ha amado.
Relationships: Caligula/Drusilla, Livia "Lesba" Julia/ Ernesto Jiménez, Livia "Lesba" Julia/Lucio Acneo Séneca
Series: Yo, Lesba [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/980151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

El grito es desgarrador y por un momento el niño piensa en los relatos de las furias vengadoras al tiempo que un estremecimiento le recorre la columna. Y durante un momento, el pequeño de seis años no entiende qué está sucediendo a su alrededor. Por unos aterradores momentos se pregunta que qué mal ha podido cometer su familia para enojar a los dioses y que estos les torturen enviando a las Furias contra ellos.

Y presa de una idea descabellada, se acerca a esos gritos que le aterran.

Tal vez si pudiese hacer cambiar de opinión a las Furias su familia estaría a salvo. Así que se acerca, aterrado pero resuelto y curioso. Y no, no son las aterradoras furias lo que le aguardan, la que grita de esa manera tan desgarradora es su madre, Agripina.

Agripina que se aferra, con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de dolor y de ira al cuerpo de su marido, Germánico. Como si no le importase que está asustando con esos gritos casi sobrenaturales a su hijo, como si no oyese los llantos de sus hermanas, como si nada más le importase. 

-Lo pagarán. Pagarán lo que han hecho.

La hija del general Agripa parece demasiado poseída por el odio y resulta casi inhumana y más aterradora que cualquier bestia mitológica. Se mueve por la sala sin ver, prometiendo venganza y destrozando todo a su paso, haciendo que Drusilla y Lesba redoblen sus llantos cada vez más asustadas. Pina, la mayor de las hermanas, tira desesperadamente del peplo de su madre intentando captar su atención y demandando consuelo, pero no tiene ningún éxito.

Alterado por la escena, el pequeño niño de 6 años coge de la mano a Drusilla y a una Lesba que apenas está aprendiendo a andar y gesticula furiosamente hacia Pina para que le siga. Tienen que salir de ahí antes de que su madre les alcance con alguno de los objetos que arroja en su ira ciega. 

Los cuatro se atrincheran en la cama que hay en el viejo estudio, abrazándose como los cachorros de los lobos, buscándose para ofrecerse protección por debajo de las pieles. Lesba se queda dormida aún con las lágrimas corriendo por su cara de bebé. Pina se hace un ovillo un poco más apartada de sus hermanos y mientras tanto Calígula y Drusilla se aferran con fuerza las manos mientras se preguntan qué pasará a continuación. 

Cuando por fin Calígula sucumbe a los brazos de Morfeo tiene sueños muy turbios llenos de sangre y de monstruos que extienden sus brazos oscuros para cogerle. La angustia es tal que le impide gritar pidiendo ayuda. Despierta empapado en sudor con una mueca de pánico en el rostro y la cabeza de Lesba apoyada en su hombro. Un vistazo le basta para comprobar que sus hermanas y él están a salvo y eso basta para tranquilizar sus miedos infantiles, aún sin saber que ese miedo, esos monstruos van a perseguirlos a los cuatro durante toda su vida. 

Tardan más de lo que sería aconsejable en darse cuenta de que su madre ya no existe, que ha sido reemplazada por otra persona con su mismo rostro pero que ya no siente amor ni les mira. Sólo hay una cosa en su cabeza: Venganza. Y si para alcanzar la venganza tiene que llevarles en peregrinaje portando las cenizas de su padre para levantar al pueblo de Roma en rebelión contra Tiberio, Agripina no lo duda. Aunque Lesba llore porque apenas aprende a andar y eso haga que le duelan muchísimo los pies. Aunque eso signifique que Drusilla y Pina se quedan prácticamente consumidas por el agotamiento debido al abandono de Agripina, ninguno de sus llantos o sus súplicas consiguen hacer volver a su madre. 

Así que cada noche los cuatro duermen juntos abrazándose para intentar espantar a los monstruos que les visitan cada noche en sus sueños. Crecen así, en medio de las conjuras de su madre, quien utiliza la casa de su suegra como telón de fondo de su espiral autodestructiva. Es en esa casa, donde la fría Antonia y el tío Claudio residen, que Lesba crece persiguiendo con pasos veloces a Calígula. Donde Drusilla narra con su voz dulce las hazañas de los juegos infantiles a personas que no quieren escuchar, personas a las que les incordia el ansia de amor y de cariño de cuatro niños pequeños que crecen juntos y retorciéndose de manera inexorable. Es en esa casa donde Pina se escabulle a las reuniones de su madre y hermanos mayores, pensando que tal vez, si participa en eso su madre regrese. 

Al final dejan de esperar un milagro y dejan de creer que se producirá.

Lesba se sienta al lado de su tío Claudio, la única persona de esa familia que aún se preocupa por ellos y les demuestra que les quiere a pesar de que no sean capaces de devolverle la vida a su padre y la cordura a su madre. La familia piensa que es tonto y le desprecia por su tartamudez y su cojera. Pero Lesba escucha atenta sus palabras cuando narra hechos históricos con la grandeza de las grandes historias al tiempo que Calígula, tirado en el suelo con la cabeza de Drusilla apoyada en su hombro, finge dormitar al calor de la chimenea pero no le quita el ojo de encima ni a la pequeña ni a Claudio. 

-No te preocupes, tío Claudio ¡Yo te protegeré! ¡A ti, a Calígula y a Dru! 

Dice Lesba blandiendo la espada de madera que Calígula le ha obsequiado a escondidas de su abuela. Calígula le dedica una sonrisa a su hermana pequeña al tiempo que le lanza un beso, proclamando con la poca inocencia que le queda:

-Lesba, vas a ser mejor soldado que padre.

No será hasta dentro de muchos años que se de cuenta de lo profético de aquella frase, pero ya entonces en el salón de la casa de Claudio en la mente del jovencísimo Calígula comienza a anidar la idea de que tal vez, están malditos. 


	2. Chapter 2

El ruido de las espadas de madera llena el patio ajardinado de la casa al tiempo que Claudio niega divertido mientras intenta traducir del etrusco un manuscrito particularmente difícil. 

-¡Devuélveme a Drusilla, malvada! 

Grita Calígula blandiendo la espada fingiendo ser el héroe que va a rescatar a su amada de las garras de una terrible hechicera. Terrible hechicera que no es otra que Lesba, quien atrincherada tras la fuente se afana muchísimo en hacer un buen papel en su juego infantil. Los ojos verdes de la rubia más pequeña brillan como dos esmeraldas al tiempo que ella rebate cada una de las estocadas de su hermano, riendo a carcajadas:

-¡Jamás, ella se quedará para siempre conmigo!!

Ambos hermanos prosiguen su lucha, ninguno queriendo acabar demasiado pronto. Las dos espadas entrechocando casi como si los hermanos se leyeran la mente y adivinaran dónde iba a ir el golpe del otro. El jaleo es tal, que Antonia ,la abuela de los chicos, sale a ver a qué se debe tal jaleo. Antonia siempre ha sido considerada como la más noble de las matronas romanas: la hija de Marco Antonio, sobrina del divino Augusto y la esposa del llorado general Druso. Antonia se enorgullecía de su linaje y de ser a lo que toda romana debía aspirar. 

El gran problema de Antonia radicaba en que ninguno de sus hijos supervivientes estaban a la altura del legado familiar: su hija Livilla era una mujer vanidosa que parecía disfrutar más de las fiestas que del correcto recato que se esperaba de ellas. Y Claudio, Claudio era una decepción constante. A menudo se preguntaba qué mal le había hecho a los dioses para que le castigaran con semejante engendro y le arrebataran a su adorado hijo Germánico. Por ello, cuando vio a sus nietas comportarse como dos salvajes, Antonia enloqueció. 

-¡¡Suelta eso ahora mismo, pequeña sabandija!! ¡¡Una dama romana no se comporta así!! -Gritó la severa mujer retorciendo el brazo de Lesba con furia intentando que soltara la espada. La niña aulló de dolor provocando los gritos de sus hermanos.

-¡¡Suéltala la haces daño!! Suplicaba Drusilla con sus bonitos ojos casi violetas llenos de lágrimas al ver como Antonia prácticamente estaba arrastrando a su hermana pequeña por el suelo. Esta, por más que se revolvía como un animal intentando escapar de su abuela no lograba romper el agarre. 

-¡¡Suelta a mi hermana, germana asquerosa!! Tronaba Calígula enloquecido mientras intentaba usar la espada de madera para golpear a la mujer y liberar a su hermana quien no paraba de decir entre sollozos de dolor : <<Calígula, ayudame>>. Claudio decidió intervenir. 

Los tres niños sabían que la familia miraba al tío Claudio con desprecio por no haber podido acceder a la carrera militar debido a su cojera o la oratoria por su tartamudez. Aquel hombre, era un constante recordatorio de que la familia Julio-Claudia también producía frutos aparentemente podridos, como todas las demás familias romanas. En medio de la discusión con su hijo, Antonia acabó soltando a Lesba para abofetear a aquel hombre a quien consideraba débil y patético:

-Son engendros, ¡ella estaba con una espada de madera en la mano, una dama romana no se comporta así!! Y ayer les vi en la cama a los tres juntos, acurrucados entre sí como unos depravados. 

Lesba llorosa y con el brazo enrojecido no entendía por qué su abuela hacía tanto escándalo por algo que a sus ojos era completamente inocente, su mente de niña aun no procesaba que lo que hacían podía malinterpretarse desde fuera. Drusilla se apresuró a ir hacia ella y a inspeccionar su brazo herido, depositando un beso en su frente al tiempo que murmuraba: “Ya pasó”. Calígula parecía aún demasiado poseído por esa rabia, permaneciendo delante de sus hermanas como una bestia protectora, aun con la espada en la mano y planteándose muy seriamente el volver a golpear a su abuela por ir en contra de la única persona de la familia que se preocupaba por ellos. 

-Oh, Claudio, Claudio. ¿Por qué me castigaron los dioses contigo? ¡¿Por qué no pudiste morir tú en lugar de Germánico?! 

Los tres niños abrieron los ojos en simultáneas muecas de horror e indignación. ¿Cómo podía una madre decirle eso a su hijo siendo este una buena persona? Antonia abandonó la sala echa un huracán, dejando tras de sí a un hombre hundido y a tres niños. Los pequeños se miraron entre sí y sin mediar palabra los tres se abalanzaron hacia su tío abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No te preocupes tío Claudio, cuando seamos más mayores nosotros te protegeremos. Murmuró Lesba. Un asentimiento de sus hermanos fue la respuesta a la declaración de la más pequeña, esa vehemencia infantil hizo sonreír débilmente al historiador. 

-Venga ni-ni-niños. Hay que ver el bra-bra-bra-brazo de Les-les-ba. 

Claudio puede que finja hacerse el tonto para desviar la atención de los demás, pero no lo es. En su fuero interno sabe que este no es el ambiente adecuado para sus sobrinos, que estos están creciendo y retorciéndose en el proceso, pero son los hijos de su hermano y les quiere. Tal vez es por eso que siempre que puede acaba sacando la cara por ellos. 

-Me ha roto la espada. - Se lamenta Lesba, contemplando los pedazos de su arma legendaria. Su hermano se aproxima a ella desde atrás y por un momento Claudio parece tener una visión que le resulta sumamente dolorosa: ve algo macabro en los ojos de su sobrino, algo que también parece destellar en los ojos de Lesba, por un momento ambos parecen idénticos como dos gotas de agua pero la sensación desaparece en un parpadeo cuando él susurra: <<Te conseguiré otra, dulce hermana, una más fuerte>> y Claudio se dice que ha tenido una alucinación, que eso oscuro que ha cruzado por los ojos de ambos no ha sucedido en realidad. 

Esa noche cuando sale de su estudio, Claudio observa a su cuñada Agripina y a su círculo de partidarios, reunidos todos en el atrium de la casa clamando contra Tiberio. Hablando de derrocarlo y vengar la muerte de Germánico. Le sorprende ver al hijo del mismísimo Tiberio entre los conjurados, sabe que siempre estuvo muy unido a su hermano pero ¿conspirar contra su propio padre? No por primera vez, Claudio se pregunta qué clase de retorcida familia son en realidad. Sus ojos detectan a Pina, su sobrina destaca muchísimo en aquella reunión porque es la única menor presente, reclinada contra su madre bebiendo ansiosamente sus palabras ponzoñosas. Druso y Nerón, sus sobrinos más mayores, se exaltan clamando venganza por el padre asesinado. 

Esto no va acabar bien. 

Sabe que se está celebrando el juicio por el asesinato de su hermano, pero los conjurados no están contentos con enjuiciar al asesino, también quierena quien dió la orden: A Tiberio. Pero no se dan cuenta de que para llegar a Tiberio tienen que pasar primero por la emperatriz: Livia Augusta. Puede que la matriarca de la familia Julio-Claudia, la artífice del Imperio, se haya hecho mayor, pero los años no han nublado su mente. Sigue siendo igual de peligrosa que siempre. Agripina debería recordar que todos los que le estorbaban en sus planes han ido muriendo en extrañas circunstancia, que Livia lee cada carta que se escribe en Roma, que no se mueve ninguna piedra sin que la Emperatriz lo sepa. 

Que aquella Augusta mujer con sus cabellos blancos por la edad no le tiembla nunca la mano a la hora de asesinar, aunque sean miembros de su propia familia. Ha ido eliminando sistemáticamente a cada una de las personas que se interponían entre el trono imperial y Tiberio. Agripina es o una inconsciente o una ingenua al creer que va a poder derrotar a la mente maestra que ha erigido un imperio y una dinastía. 

Por el rabillo del ojo, ve como Drusilla y Lesba salen corriendo en camisón intentando no ser detectadas. No hace falta ser un genio para saber que desoyendo las amenazas de Antonia, ambas niñas van hacia la habitación de Calígula, buscando el cariño y la protección en el vínculo estrecho y peligroso que existe entre los tres. 

Ajenos a las tribulaciones de su tío, Lesba sonríe cuando se encarama al lecho de su hermano, tomando posición del lado derecho mientras Drusilla aborda el izquierdo, dejando a Calígula en medio. Los tres hermanos se abrazan entre ellos soñando con un futuro dorado donde sean lo bastante fuertes como para sobrevivir a haber nacido en la retorcida familia Julio-Claudia. 


End file.
